Cold Paws
by Greatness143
Summary: When Elsa and Anna get sucked into a portal they get stuck in a brand new world. It is... the modern world! (gasp!) The world is full of people who walk as humans during the day and roam the night as wolves. When someone kidnaps Anna its up to Elsa and a new found group of friends have to save her. Well this is my first ever fanfic. Sorry if it stinks lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first chapter of my first book. Feel free to comment below if it's good or if it completely stinks. Thxs! :D**

"Come on Anna!" Elsa said as the two girls walked on the pathway that lead back to the castle. The two girls had just spent the evening planning their celebration with Kristoff's troll family after Anna's had stayed longer than expected and it had gotten dark. They had brought no one else so the castle had no clue where they were except Kristoff and Olaf.

Now, Anna was looking at the stars. "Wait one second Elsa the stars look more beautiful tonight." Anna said.

Elsa came back to where Anna was standing. Anna was right, the stars did look nicer in the woods then in the castle of Arendelle. The moon looked like a big white saucer up in the sky. The two girls stood there looking at the sky for 1-2 minutes. Finally, Anna broke the silence.

"Elsa, I'm nervous about the wedding" Anna said. After Elsa gave her a worried look Anna continued. "I mean not nervous like, me and Kristoff won't work out, more of a nervous about the wedding nervous. Like, what if it's not perfect or what if it rains or snows or.."

Elsa cut into Anna's rambling. "Anna, it will be fine. Just think you'll have a beautiful dress on..." and with that Elsa created a beautiful ice dress on Anna. "It will be a beautiful day, ribbons will be everywhere..." Ice ribbons fell from the tree tops. "People will come from all around to see the princess of Arendelle get married." To finish the miny wedding Elsa created, she created a group of about a dozen ice people dancing with each other.

"Your amazing, Elsa" Anna said. "I know." Elsa said with a fun smile. "Now it's getting real late, we need to get back before they send guards out to "save" us." Elsa said putting sarcastic quotation marks around save. "Yeah your right, Kristoff is probably getting worried."Anna replied. "Yeah, just him." Elsa said sarcastically with a smile. With a flick of the wrist all of the ice creations disappeared.

The girls started walking on the path. They walked until the heard a crack in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well that last chapter was short, very short. Yeah kinda embarrased about that XD So uhh hopefully this is longer. I will make it longer if it isn't. Also it's been awhile since I last posted, like probably a month I think. Lol gotta love highschool. Anyway... enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

They listened intently for another snap**. **"That was you wasn't it." Anna said with a smile looking at Elsa. "Heh, this time Anna it wasn't me." Elsa replied. "Then what wa..." another snap. This time it was on Elsa's side of the path. "We need to get back to the castle, now." Elsa said. As they turned to keep walking up the path. But there standing infront of them in the path stood a wolf.

The gray furred wolf stood menacingly, growling lowly. The hair on it's back stood on ends. The ears were laid back. Elsa recognized that this wolf wasn't going to back down. Suddenly atleast 10 more wolves emerged. All of them having the same features. They encircled the sisters.

"Elsa! What do we do!" Anna said panicking. The wolves were getting closer. "I wish Kristoff was here! Then he'd have something that we could throw at them! Then they'd stop!" Elsa glanced over at Anna's goofyness.

The wolves were so close that Elsa could feel their heat. The wolf that was blocking their path was so close that the girls could make out its features in the moonlight. The wolf had dark gray fur with a white patch on his chest. Elsa noticed his gray eyes. She noticed all of the wolves had them. Elsa got an idea all of a sudden.

She thrust her hand at the wolves, sending an icy blast right at the wolf blocking the way. The wolf tumbled out of the way just in time as the blast crashed into the ground. The path became clear for the moment so Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and the girls run down the path. Elsa checked behind her hoping that the wolves had stopped the attack. She was dissappointed to see the wolves were following them still.

"What do we do now Elsa?" Anna said as the girls ran down the path. The wolves where catching up to them. The leader of the pack was directly behind Anna. Elsa got another idea all of a sudden.

She thrust out her hand and created an ice path with an ice tobaggan on it. The sisters jumped onto the sled and the thing took off like a rocket. Elsa kept her hand out to keep creating the path of ice. The sled picked up speed and seemed to pull away. The leader didn't give up on the chase though. He sped up alongside the tobaggan. He ran faster until he was ahead of the sisters.

He then jumped in front of them. Elsa to avoid him turned the ice path away from him directly into the woods. The sled turned hard on the banking that was created and then into the dense woods.

Elsa weeved in and out between trees. Anna was now sreeming at the top of her lungs as the sled nearly hit one tree after another. Elsa was somehow avoiding each tree. The wolves were keeping chase but lost a little distance.

Suddenly the tobaggan tailfished and clipped a tree. It spun around on the ice. It clipped another tree and broke apart. The two girls slid off the sled and skidded along the ground. Finally they slid to a stop.

After a moment they got up and brushed themselves off. Elsa had a cut on her arm. "O Elsa! Are you alright?" Anna asked concerned. " Yeah I'm fine Anna, it's just a scratch." Elsa replied as a drip of blood rolled down her arm. "That's more than just a scratch Elsa." Anna said putting pressure on the wound. Elsa grimaced from the cut.

There was a bark in the distance. "We need to keep going." Elsa said. "Where can we go? If we go back to the path we'll run back into those nasty wolves. We're lost Elsa." Anna replied. Elsa thought for a moment. "Well lets go the way the sled was taking us and see where it takes us! It will be our own adventure." Elsa said with a smurk.

Another bark came from the distance, much closer now. "Let's go!" Elsa said. As they started running away the wolves burst through the underbrush. "Now!"

The girls ran as fast as they could through the forest. The wolves were catching up to them. If one got too close Elsa would shoot an icy blast towards it. Suddenly a light appeared in the distance.

"It must be a house!" Anna exclaimed. For a moment Elsa thought Anna was correct. As they got closer though it appeared that it was NOT a house. It's light was getting real bright. As bright as the full moon was.

"You realize that is not a house right Anna?" Elsa asked concerned. "Yeah... I know." Anna puffed. "Then what are you..." Elsa said. "I'm going for it anyway." Anna cut her off. Elsa decided to trust her. The light got brighter and brighter until it enveloped the two girls.

**There's chapter 2! Now it's longer than Chapter 1! Well time to make chapter 3. Go Buckeyes! (Well that was random)**


End file.
